


The Sex Pollen Aftermath Blues

by Snickfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Showering Together, F/M, Het Mpreg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Neither Russia’s training nor SHIELD’s had prepared her for Tony Stark, wet and naked and a little wild-eyed and pregnant with her child.





	The Sex Pollen Aftermath Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Tuesday, there is not nearly as much shower sex here as I intended, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3

The bathroom was a cloud of steam when Natasha walked into it, its walls and boundaries indistinct. Tony was a darkened blur on the other side of the shower’s frosted glass. “Mind if I join you?” Natasha said, stepping out of her underwear. She’d left her catsuit on the sink, where it hopefully wouldn’t stain anything. Good thing for the dry cleaners Tony employed, superheroes of their chosen field.

“Uh,” Tony said.

“Or not.” She’d thought—but no, her optimism had gotten the better of her. They definitely _weren’t_ past the sex pollen incident yet, apparently.

“No it’s—it’s fine. Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

That wasn’t enthusiasm, but fuck it, they still weren’t sure the slime wasn’t toxic, and she wanted it off her. She left her bra hung over the towel rack and slid the shower door open. Tony stood facing the spray of the far shower head, watching her over his bare shoulder with bright, wary eyes. 

Natasha turned her back on him: an act of trust and care, two of her first lessons. 

The silence held for longer than she expected—long enough to dump shampoo on her hair and begin the first wash of several—but eventually, “So that was the full slime monster experience. Check that one off the bucket list, right?”

Natasha worked the soap into her scalp. “Why is it a bucket?”

“Hmm?”

“The list. What does it have to do with buckets?” If you wanted to put Tony at ease, give him something to explain to you.

“I dunno, I skipped that movie.” Or not. “What was I doing then? I might’ve been busy forcing people to torture me in Afghanistan. Making missiles to sell to our enemies. A weapons manufacturer’s work is never done, yada yada. What about you?”

“Hmm?” Natasha said.

“Whenever that was. Two thousand eight, the year of Obama and my own personal built-in bug zapper. Where were you?”

Natasha rinsed her hair out. When she ducked back out of the spray, she said, “Tegulcigalpa, kickstarting a coup that bulldozed drug runners a clear path to the Gulf.”

“Ah,” he said, taken aback.

“Goma, safeguarding a peace deal. Tucson, activating a backdoor in the Phoenix Mars lander.”

“Now you’re shitting me.”

“If you say so,” Natasha said. She sniffed her hair, grimaced, and squeezed more shampoo into her hand.

“Natasha—”

“Oh, are we talking now?” Natasha turned and stopped short. 

There were good reasons nobody was past the sex pollen incident. Or just the one, really: the swell below Tony’s navel that, thanks to some very expensive tailoring, Natasha hadn’t gotten a good look at before now. 

Tony caught her gaze, of course. “Okay, so maybe there’s one thing you haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed, transfixed. Neither Russia’s training nor SHIELD’s had prepared her for Tony Stark, wet and naked and a little wild-eyed and pregnant with her child. She approached cautiously. When Tony was within reach, she carefully closed her hands around his hips and met his eyes. “How have you been? I never see you these days, except in the suit.” Which he surely wouldn’t fit in for much longer. A couple more weeks on the outside.

“Uh, you know. Gestating’s hard work, don’t let anyone tell you different. Pepper’s got me mostly on conference calls—meetings and naps at the same time, that’s the true test of multi-tasking. We figure in a few weeks I’m going to have to go off the grid, incomunicado, go _seek inner peace_ or whatever the fuck the lingo is these days for going to rehab—”

“But you’re not going to rehab,” Natasha said.

“See, you’re bright. That’s why I like you on the team, you’re very bright.”

Her next lines were waiting for her. _Is that the only reason?_ she’d ask, in suitably sultry tones. But that was the script of another day, for a different Natasha. Instead, Natasha leaned up on her toes and caught Tony’s mouth. He flailed briefly, making a surprised noise against her lips, and then his hand fell to her bicep and squeezed. 

After a few moments, Natasha withdrew. “What was that?” Tony asked.

 _Whatever you want it to be._ But no. Honesty: that was one of the latest lessons. “I’d like to give it a try without the magical sex pollen.”

“ _It _? Me? This?” Tony swept a hand down, encompassing all of himself but coming to rest self-consciously at his stomach. That—that was, unexpectedly, a very good look on him. “Seriously.”__

__“Oh, yeah,” Natasha said, dropping her voice an octave, smiling into it. She dropped her gaze appreciatively down and up again, and then she stepped in close, until his belly was a gentle pressure against her each time he inhaled. “If you want.”_ _

__“And after?” he said, searching her face._ _

__“We’ll figure it out.” It was all Natasha had to offer. Trust, care, honesty. And optimism, a lesson she never meant to learn, yet here she was._ _

__“Lacks long-term perspective. Zero provision for likely obstacles.” Tony swallowed, eyes on hers. “It sounds like the kind of plan I’d come up with.”_ _

__“Is that a yes?”_ _

__A pause drew out. Tony searched her face like. Finally, a corner of his mouth twitched. Not quite a smile—not yet. “Sure, what the hell.”_ _

__Natasha found she’d forgotten to breathe. She leaned up for another kiss, a real one this time, lingering. Her hand found Tony’s, still pressed to his stomach, and she gripped it tight._ _

____

[end]


End file.
